Chameleon Twist 3D - The Legend of the Golden Egg Temple
Chameleon Twist 3D - The Legend of the Golden Egg Temple (Japanese: カメレオンツイスト 3D-金色卵の寺院の伝説'' Kamerion Tsuisuto 3D - Kin-iro Tamago no Jiin no Densetsu'') is a platformer video game developed by Japan Supply System and published by Sunsoft and Konami for the Nintendo 3DS. Is the sequel of the original Nintendo 64 video game after 20 years ago (in 1997). After this, Konami purchased the rights of Sunsfot and Japan Supply System for making together the project. The Game is gongh to release in November 2018 in World Wide. Plot The White Rabbit is preparing a Party for celebrate the Chameleon Twist Anniversary celebration, while his old friend, Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland is making a cake for the Anniversary celebration. In the Normal World, the Chameleons are playing soccer together, and Something went weird happened here, it appears a black hole, and a new friends are appeared here. And the 4 chameleons are entered on the Black Hole with their new Chameleons, and They are entered on the Another World, and the White Rabbit welcomed to the chameleons. White Rabbit tells to the chameleons, for some help for prepare the anniversary party, and the Cheshire Cat wants some eggs for bake the cake. The Golden Egg is located on the Temple, and the Cheshire Cat wants the Golden Egg for finish the mix and bake the cake. Characters Playable Characters The veteran 4 chameleon was appeared on Chameleon Twist for Nintendo 64, and are strikes back on the sequel. *'Davy', a blue chameleon *'Jack', a green chameleon *'Fred', a yellow chameleon *'Linda', a pink chameleon *'Brittany', A new Chameleon from this game. She is Purple, and she wears a Blue Hat *'Spike', An another new Chameleon. He is Red, and he has a horn above on his head *'Anne', An another new Chameleon. She is White and she has a flower on her head. *'Lily', The last new Chameleon. She is Lavender, and she has a collar on her neck. Non-playable Characters *'The White Rabbit' *'Cheshire Cat', the White Rabbit's old friend (formerly a villain on Alice in Wonderland) Levels In the Nintendo 64 video game, the game has only 6 levels, and the sequel of 1998 too. But in the 3rd sequel, now, CHameleon Twist 3D has 8 levels. Level 1: Mushroom Forest The 1st level from this game. A forest of a lot of Mushrooms, and the Level is far than the Main forest locates to the Party of the Anniversary Celebration. Level 2: Ocean Park Well, the 2 firsts Nintendo 64 video game has not Water Level, because, nobody of the 4 chameleons can't swim, because, they 4 dies on the water, similar like Bomberman. A common reptile can't swim on the water than the aquatics reptiles, like a crocodile, It can swim on the water. Davy and friends needs a Diving suits with a helmet for they can enter underwater. The 2nd level, and this level contains water and some boats and rafts. Level 3: Volcano City The 3rd level. It's dangerous here, and contains lava. Level 4: Casino Land Similar to Sonic the Hedgehog series and Bomberman 64: The Second Attack! of Game Planet Starlight, The 4th level it's so much fun with the Funny Games: Bingo, Wheel of Fortune and more. This level is set in Las Vegas. Level 5: The Huge Kung Fu Palace According to the Great Edo located and is set in Japan from the Predecessor: Chameleon Twist 2, The level is set in China. Level 6: Taco Tour This level is set in Mexico, similar to Tostarena from Super Mario Odyssey. The level has the Mexican Tradition and some mariachi music. Level 7: Zoo Junction This level is set in a Zoo. Here's some trapped animals, and the animals needs help to the Chameleons for rescue. Level 8: The Golden Egg Temple According to the plot, is the last level. The Chameleons needs to take the Golden Egg for the Cheshire Cat for bake the Cake, but the Emperor Rooster doesn't allows to the Chameleons for steal the Golden Egg. And the emperor Rooster has his wife, The Empress Hen, and his servants and guards are some chickens, ducks, geese, birds and parrots for protect the Temple. Items The Golden Items from this game was changed in Chameleon Twist 3D. The Crowns on Chameleon Twist 1 was replaced by coins in Chameleon Twist 2. And the Coins is replaced by Stars. *'Stars': is the main collectible item and this is the replacement of the Coins from Chameleon Twist 2 *'Carrots': The item if you can collect for the White Rabbit, and The White Rabbit allows to enter a mini game. *'Fish': A new item if you can collect for the Cheshire Cat, and you can buy some items like power ups, lives, and costumes. *'Extra Life Heart': The common item, needs to restore the Chameleon's HP. Voice Cast Well, the 2 firsts video games of Chameleon Twist series for the Nintendo 64 has no voice acting, the chameleons only was imitate sound when the chameleon lose a life saying "Ouch". The White rabbit doesn't speak with the human speech or imitate a sound. Only was spoke with the subtitles, and also the chameleons too (Only on Chameleon Twist 1). But now on Chameleon Twist 3D, now the Chameleons, The White Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat can speak with the Human Speech. Character designs Well, In the Predecessor: Chameleon Twist 2 has different model designs for the Chameleons. In Japanese version, they are bubble-headed chameleons, like the design of Lololo and Lalala from Kirby series, bubble-headed creatures are adorable, but in the International version, they are more realistic anthropomorphic lizards, because, in American continent, doesn't matches with the original model design from the first video game of 1997https://tcrf.net/Chameleon_Twist_2#Chameleon_Designs. In Chameleon Twist 3D, now, the Bubble-headed design are strikes back on the Japanese and North American version, but in European version, the realistic anthropomorphic lizards are kept, but in Australian version, A DeviantART user called Redhead-Studio, made a new design for the chameleons, like this: Chameleon Twist 3 GCN Davy, and the Australian version, RedHead-Studio's anthro chameleon design was fusioned into a bubble-headed creature with a realistic anthro lizard. Trivia *The White Rabbit from chameleon Twist series is based from the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. References Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Chameleon Twist (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Indie Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2018